Good Guys Wear Blood
Good Guys Wear Blood is the third issue of Child's Play 3. Plot While Andy and De Silva share a kiss, Chucky silently approaches them ready to throw his grenade at them. Before he can pull the pin, Shelton storms through the bushes breaking the two apart and forcing them back to the camp. But back in his tent, Andy prepares to go after Chucky's target, Tyler. He had swiped a map from Shelton's tent to the location of the red team, where Tyler is located. He tries to persuade Whitehurst to help, but he continues insisting that he cannot. Right after Andy leaves the camp, the rest of the team mobilize to make their move against the other team early as Shelton's reconnaissance map was stolen. When Shelton discovers Andy is missing, he comes to the conclusion that he is a traitor working for the red team. He orders his blue team to fan out and find Andy before he makes it to the other team's camp. Andy makes it to Tyler's tent, but learns from Tyler's roommate that he went AWOL with someone named Charles. He quickly runs back into the woods as the roommate begins shouting of the blue team's presence. Tyler and Chucky hide behind a bush to avoid Andy finding them, where Chucky attempts to finish their game of "Hide the Soul". But Tyler complains that he doesn't want to play anymore causing Chucky to become angry, taking out his knife and advancing on the boy. Finally realizing Andy wasn't lying, he stabs the doll in the shoulder and runs into the woods to find Andy, who thinks he hears him calling and turns around only to be ambushed by Shelton and his team. Grabbed by Ellis as Shelton takes the map back, Andy pleads for them to let him go because Tyler is in danger. Ignoring him, Shelton calls back the other groups searching for Andy, one of which is De Silva. She is about to answer her walkie-talkie when Chucky jumps down from a tree and lands on her back, holding his knife to her throat. Ellis continues trying to contact her in vain, just as Tyler runs up to Andy shouting that Charles tried to hurt him. Their attention suddenly turns back to Ellis' walkie-talkie, where Chucky demands they bring Tyler to him at the old Jeep, or else he will kill De Silva. Finally, Chucky contacts the red team, telling them to come to the old Jeep as the blue team was spotted there. Making their way to the old Jeep, Shelton orders Andy and Tyler to continue forward to the Jeep where the rest of the team will advance on his signal. Andy tries to explain that this is not a game anymore, but Shelton remarks that their ammo is only paint. Once the two approach the Jeep, Chucky emerges having pulled the pin off his grenade. The moment they make their exchange, Shelton commands his team to fire their paintball ammunition. But at the same time, the blue team has made it to the Jeep and begins firing their weapons, unaware that their ammunition was switched to real bullets. Shelton is struck in the chest and killed as the rest of the red team get down to the ground to avoid the live rounds. With Chucky distracted as he laughs at the scene, Tyler manages to run off into the woods. Before chasing after him, Chucky tosses his grenade at the remaining red team. Quickly thinking, Whitehurst jumps on the grenade which explodes and kills him, saving everyone else. Andy and De Silva run after Chucky just as Tyler finds the road leading to the amusement park. Running into the security tent, Tyler tries to convince the guard that his ex-friend Charles is after him. The guard gives him something he found outside to try and cheer him up: a Good Guy doll. By the time Andy and De Silva make it to the security tent, they find the guard inside dead. She takes his gun before they start searching for the boy in the amusement park. Holding him at gunpoint, Chucky forces Tyler to enter the Devil's Lair ride. He attempts to start the chant again, but he is startled by the ride's roller coaster whirring by and the animatronics popping out. Tyler manages to run away just as De Silva starts shooting at Chucky, but when he returns fire she is hit in the leg. Andy rushes to her side, and she gives him the gun insisting he go after the doll. While Tyler walks further down the ride, the approaching roller coaster activates a large grim reaper animatronic, which swings its scythe down at him. He lunges down on the ground to avoid the blade, and when he gets back up Chucky grabs his ankle, bringing him down again. As Chucky closes in, Tyler activates the grim reaper whose scythe swings down and slices half of his face off. The boy runs further into the ride, onto the top of a giant pile of skulls. He calls down to Andy before he is knocked unconscious by a flying monster animatronic. Just as Andy rushes as fast as possible up the skull mountain, Chucky has already made it to Tyler and begins the voodoo chant. Knowing he could not make it in time, Andy uses the techniques he learned from De Silva to shoot Chucky's arm clean off. He fires again knocking Chucky off the ledge, but he grabs onto Tyler's arm pulling the both of them down barely hanging above a big spinning fan. Andy drops his gun and holds onto Tyler's hand. Tossing the pocket knife up to Andy, he stabs Chucky in the head causing him to fall into the fan and be torn to shreds. After pulling Tyler to safety, the two of them walk out of the Devil's Lair and meet De Silva outside as she is taken into an ambulance. As the police investigate the scene, an officer takes Andy in for questioning. Category:Comics